Aircraft of the type previously mentioned, i.e. those commonly called light aircraft or ultra-light aircraft, use a single engine, so that if there is a failure thereof the aircraft is left incapacitated to stay in the air, so that in a large majority of the cases, said failure consequently results in the destruction of the aircraft and the death of its crew members.
Trying to circumvent this problem, systems of emergency parachutes are known, such as those manufactured by the American company BRS (Ballistic Recovery Systems), which use solid-fuel rockets to deploy the parachutes.
These systems, of a single use, are installed inside a cartridge or box which generally is installed in the luggage compartment, although they are occasionally installed in the fuselage, but with important modifications therein.
Furthermore, said type of systems are expensive, have limits of use due to maximum velocity and are dangerous for the rescue teams, to which must be added that they use a complex firing system, and a risk stemming from the use of pyrotechnics for their firing.